tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Mash (2000 film) Legends Of Halloween
= = Monster Mash (2000 film) From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to: navigation, search Monster Mash is a 2000 direct-to-video animated feature based on the stories of Frankenstein, The Wolfman, and Count Dracula. The film was released with Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein, Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman, and 4 Archie's Weird Mysteries episodes on the Monster Bash Fun Pack released on September 7, 2004. The film also includes a rendition of Bobby "Boris" Pickett' song Monster Mash that is played at the beginning and end of the film. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monster_Mash_(2000_film)# hide *1 Plot *2 Cast **2.1 Singing Voices *3 External links Plothttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Monster_Mash_(2000_film)&action=edit&section=1 edit Drac, Frank, and Wolf were the scariest monsters around until they became associated with fun. They end up summoned by the Superior Court of Horrors where the judge orders them to prove that they are still scary by the end of 24 hours or they will be sentenced to an eternity entertaining at children parties. Drac, Frank, and Wolf are assigned to scare the Tinklemeister family. The Tinklemeister Family soon ends up assisting Drac, Frank, and Wolf into proving that they are still scary even when the Grim Reaper Prosecutor sends three new monsters consisting of Freddie DeSpaghetti: King of Carbohydrates (a humanoid spaghetti monster based on Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees), Chicky (a wind-up toy based on Chucky), and the Alien from Alien to make sure that they fail. Casthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Monster_Mash_(2000_film)&action=edit&section=2 edit *Ian James Corlett - Drac *David Sobolov - Frank *Scott McNeil - Wolf *Jim Byrnes - Grim Reaper Prosecutor *Patricia Drake - *Phil Hayes - Judge *Tabitha St. Germain - Stella Tinklemeister *Janyse Jaud - Spike Tinklemeister, Mom Timklemeister *Robert O. Smith - *French Tickner - *Dave 'Squatch' Ward - Freddie DeSpaghetti Singing Voiceshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Monster_Mash_(2000_film)&action=edit&section=3 edit *Phil Trainer - Yorick *David Pavlovitch - Wolf *W. Harlan May - Frank *Jason Michas - Drac External linkshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Monster_Mash_(2000_film)&action=edit&section=4 edit *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0263759/ Monster Mash] at the Internet Movie Database *[http://www.allmovie.com/movie/v200619 Monster Mash] at AllMovie |- style="height: 2px; display: none;" | colspan="2"| |- style="display: none;" ! class="navbox-group" scope="row" style="text-align: left; font-size: 90%;"|Films | class="navbox-list navbox-even hlist" style="padding: 0px; width: 100%; text-align: left; border-left-width: 2px; border-left-style: solid;"| |- style="height: 2px; display: none;" | colspan="2"| |- style="display: none;" ! class="navbox-group" scope="row" style="text-align: left; font-size: 90%;"|Television | class="navbox-list navbox-odd hlist" style="padding: 0px; width: 100%; text-align: left; border-left-width: 2px; border-left-style: solid;"| |- style="height: 2px; display: none;" | colspan="2"| |- style="display: none;" ! class="navbox-group" scope="row" style="text-align: left; font-size: 90%;"|Other novels | class="navbox-list navbox-even hlist" style="padding: 0px; width: 100%; text-align: left; border-left-width: 2px; border-left-style: solid;"|*[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fred_Saberhagen#Dracula_sequence The Dracula Tape and sequels] (1975–2002) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anno_Dracula_series Anno Dracula series] (1992–present) **''Anno Dracula'' **''The Bloody Red Baron'' **''Dracula Cha Cha Cha'' *''Dracula's Guest and Other Weird Stories'' (1914) *''The Revenge of Dracula'' (1978) *''Little Dracula'' (1986) *''Dracula the Undead'' (1997) *''The Historian'' (2005) *''The Book of Renfield'' (2005) *''Bloodline'' (2005) *''Young Dracula and Young Monsters'' (2006) *''Fangland'' (2007) *''Dracula the Un-dead'' (2009) |- style="height: 2px; display: none;" | colspan="2"| |- style="display: none;" ! class="navbox-group" scope="row" style="text-align: left; font-size: 90%;"|Plays | class="navbox-list navbox-odd hlist" style="padding: 0px; width: 100%; text-align: left; border-left-width: 2px; border-left-style: solid;"|*''Dracula'' (1924) *''Dracula'' (1977) *''Dracula'' (1995) *''Dracula'' (1996) |- style="height: 2px; display: none;" | colspan="2"| |- style="display: none;" ! class="navbox-group" scope="row" style="text-align: left; font-size: 90%;"|Musicals | class="navbox-list navbox-even hlist" style="padding: 0px; width: 100%; text-align: left; border-left-width: 2px; border-left-style: solid;"|*[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dracula_(Czech_musical) Dracula (Czech musical)] (1995) *''Dracula: A Chamber Musical'' (1997) *''Dracula, the Musical'' (2004) *''Dracula – Entre l'amour et la mort'' (2006) *''Dracula: the Musical'' (2010) *''Dracula – L'amour plus fort que la mort'' (2011) |- style="height: 2px; display: none;" | colspan="2"| |- style="display: none;" ! class="navbox-group" scope="row" style="text-align: left; font-size: 90%;"|Comics | class="navbox-list navbox-even hlist" style="padding: 0px; width: 100%; text-align: left; border-left-width: 2px; border-left-style: solid;"|*''The Tomb of Dracula*Dracula (Marvel Comics) *Dracula (Dell Comics) *Dracula Lives'' *''Hellsing'' *''The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen'' *''Sword of Dracula'' *''Batman & Dracula: Red Rain'' *''Victorian Undead'' *''Wolves at the Gate'' *''X-Men: Apocalypse vs. Dracula'' *''Purgatori'' |- style="height: 2px; display: none;" | colspan="2"| |- style="display: none;" ! class="navbox-group" scope="row" style="text-align: left; font-size: 90%;"|Video games | class="navbox-list navbox-odd hlist" style="padding: 0px; width: 100%; text-align: left; border-left-width: 2px; border-left-style: solid;"|*[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Castlevania Castlevania series]**1986–present **Dracula *''Ghost Manor'' (1983) *''Dracula'' (1986) *''Dracula the Undead'' (1991) *''The Count'' (1991) *''Dracula Hakushaku'' (1992) *''Bram Stoker's Dracula'' (1993) *''Bram Stoker's Dracula (handheld)'' (1993) *''Dracula Unleashed'' (1993) *''Dracula: Resurrection'' (1999) *''Dracula 2: The Last Sanctuary'' (2000) *''Van Helsing'' (2004) *''Dracula 3: The Path of the Dragon'' (2008) *''Dracula: Origin'' (2008) *''Vampire Season Monster Defense'' (2012) *''Dracula 4: The Shadow of the Dragon'' (2013) *''Dracula 5: The Blood Legacy'' (2013) *''The Incredible Adventures of Van Helsing'' (2013) *''Drac's Night Out'' (unreleased) |- style="height: 2px; display: none;" | colspan="2"| |- style="display: none;" ! class="navbox-group" scope="row" style="text-align: left; font-size: 90%;"|Pinball | class="navbox-list navbox-even hlist" style="padding: 0px; width: 100%; text-align: left; border-left-width: 2px; border-left-style: solid;"|*''Dracula'' (1979) *''Bram Stoker's Dracula'' (1993) |- style="height: 2px; display: none;" | colspan="2"| |- style="display: none;" ! class="navbox-group" scope="row" style="text-align: left; font-size: 90%;"|Other games | class="navbox-list navbox-odd hlist" style="padding: 0px; width: 100%; text-align: left; border-left-width: 2px; border-left-style: solid;"|*''The Fury of Dracula'' |- style="height: 2px; display: none;" | colspan="2"| |- style="display: none;" ! class="navbox-group" scope="row" style="text-align: left; font-size: 90%;"|Castles | class="navbox-list navbox-even hlist" style="padding: 0px; width: 100%; text-align: left; border-left-width: 2px; border-left-style: solid;"|*Castle Dracula*Bran Castle *Poenari Castle *Corvin Castle |- style="height: 2px; display: none;" | colspan="2"| |- style="display: none;" ! class="navbox-group" scope="row" style="text-align: left; font-size: 90%;"|Albums | class="navbox-list navbox-odd hlist" style="padding: 0px; width: 100%; text-align: left; border-left-width: 2px; border-left-style: solid;"|*''Akumajō Dracula Famicom Best*''Dracula *''Dracula 2000'' *''Iubilaeum Anno Dracula 2001'' *''Perfect Selection: Dracula Battle'' *''Transylvania'' *''Van Helsing'' |- style="height: 2px; display: none;" | colspan="2"| |- style="display: none;" ! class="navbox-group" scope="row" style="text-align: left; font-size: 90%;"|Songs | class="navbox-list navbox-even hlist" style="padding: 0px; width: 100%; text-align: left; border-left-width: 2px; border-left-style: solid;"|*"Dracula/The Rose" *"Love Song for a Vampire" |- style="height: 2px; display: none;" | colspan="2"| |- style="display: none;" ! class="navbox-group" scope="row" style="text-align: left; font-size: 90%;"|Audio dramas | class="navbox-list navbox-odd hlist" style="padding: 0px; width: 100%; text-align: left; border-left-width: 2px; border-left-style: solid;"|*''Legend of the Cybermen'' |- style="height: 2px; display: none;" | colspan="2"| |- style="display: none;" ! class="navbox-group" scope="row" style="text-align: left; font-size: 90%;"|Related topics | class="navbox-list navbox-even hlist" style="padding: 0px; width: 100%; text-align: left; border-left-width: 2px; border-left-style: solid;"|*Dracula in popular culture*Van Helsing's Factory *''Don Dracula'' *''Transylvanian Society of Dracula'' *Dracula Society *Dracula tourism *Lugosi v. Universal Pictures |} |} |- style="height: 2px; display: none;" | colspan="2"| |- style="display: none;" | class="navbox-list navbox-even hlist" colspan="2" style="padding: 0px; width: 100%;"| |} |- style="height: 2px; display: none;" | colspan="2"| |- style="display: none;" | class="navbox-list navbox-odd hlist" colspan="2" style="padding: 0px; width: 100%;"| |} |} |} Retrieved from "http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Monster_Mash_(2000_film)&oldid=624649840"Categories: *2000 films *English-language films *2000s comedy films *2000 horror films *2000s American animated films *American musical comedy films *American horror films *Italian films *Italian animated films *American children's films *Universal Pictures direct-to-video animated films *Universal Pictures direct-to-video films *2000s musical films Hidden categories: *All film articles using the film date template Navigation menu Personal tools *Create account *Log in Namespaces *Article *Talk Variants Views *Read *Edit *View history More Search Navigation *Main page *Contents *Featured content *Current events *Random article *Donate to Wikipedia *Wikimedia Shop Interaction *Help *About Wikipedia *Community portal *Recent changes *Contact page Tools Category:Monster Mash Category:Monster Mash/Franchise Category:Cartoons Category:Andy Heyward/Producer Category:David Sobolov/Voice Actor Category:Scott Mcneil/Voice Actor Category:Ian James Corlett/Voice Actor Category:Janyse Jaud/Voice Actor Category:Tabitha St. Germain/Voice Actor Category:Halloween/Legends Category:Halloween/Hall Of Fame